Incognito
by zal
Summary: [chap3 is up!] Atobe is SMITTEN. Oshitari is SUSPICIOUS. Tezuka is THE FRIEND. André is THE FREQUENT COMPANION. Kira Ardez is the girl behind all this confusion. What exactly is going on here? [w OC characters]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own prince of tennis...so don't come rampaging with rage into this house i'm living in because i made a FAN FICTION about an anime i really, really like...for one thing, the house isn't mine,, haha...Ü **

**Conversations:**

Japanese

English

_French_

**ENJOY! (i hope...) Ü **

**Chapter One**

_**DAY ONE**_

_**.: Le Port Vissiena, 06:27:03 :.**_

"The _Étoile De Mer_? Turn right at the end of this road and you'll see her at the end of the line of Itaro-shi's private ships."

"Thank you," Tezuka replied. He then went back to his team and led the way to the cruise ship.

Oishi walked beside him and said, "Are you sure about this Tezuka? You know what happened the last time we agreed to this kind of invitation."

"I've thought about this well Oishi," Tezuka said, not really answering Oishi's question.

Oishi shrugged and said, "Anyway if anything happens, at least Hyotei will be with us this time."

"WOW…" Eiji dropped his things in awe at the sight before him.

There it was; the cruise ship that will take them to the International Tennis Invitational. It was by far, the biggest ship they have passed by since turning down that road. Everyone stared at the luxury liner before their eyes. They have worked so hard to battle it out against the best of Japan's high school varsity teams to be able to garner the top rank for their school. Little did they know that the week after the finals, the top two schools: Seigaku and Hyotei will be invited for a competition against other schools world wide.

"Just think about how much food there must be in there! I can't wait to go inside!" Momo jumped for joy at the thought.

"Make sure you don't humiliate us with your large appetite you baka," Kaidoh spat.

"What did you say snake boy?!" Momo shouted.

"Keep it down you two," said Oishi.

"They never learn, do they?" Echizen whispered then yawned in boredom and lack of sleep. They were to meet up with the girl's tennis team at 6:30 so he had to wake up early in the morning. For once, he was only late for a minute or two.

Tezuka was now speaking with the buchou of the girl's tennis team, Aika Saeki; Inui was checking the things they were supposed to bring for the hundredth time; and Fuji was amused by the sight of so many ships that he decided to take pictures. Kawamura, well, he simply enjoyed the morning ocean breeze.

"Good morning gentlemen. I am Charles, the head butler. I was asked to tell you that your belongings shall be placed in your rooms now. Don't worry; the men will be taking them for you. They will be coming out in a while. They just had to place these ladies' things," he said gesturing to the Seigaku's women's team, "inside their rooms as well."

"Will we not be entering yet?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka, I don't think he speaks Japanese," Fuji said.

"That's right young man, I don't. But I do understand the language so it is quite alright."

"So you can understand Japanese? What other languages can you understand?" Eiji asked, interested.

"Eiji…" said Tezuka.

The man chuckled and said, "Well I am an Englishman so I am very fluent with English. I can understand and speak French, German and Spanish. Languages I understand but cannot quite speak are Japanese and Chinese."

"Wow! So—"

Tezuka cut him off by asking again, "Will we not be entering yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not just yet. Madmoiselle Ardez wishes to meet all the teams first before you all enter the ship."

"I see." Tezuka replied, looking up at the deck of the ship.

"Please feel free to sit down on the couches over there," he said, pointing towards a place near the entrance of the ship where there were sofas and coffee tables.

Three limousines arrived near the ship at about 15 minutes before 7 o'clock. From each car, came out two people. Butlers proceeded to get their things for them, which were rather plentiful.

"Check that out," said Momo.

"And here I was, thinking it was Atobe who just arrived," said Kawamura.

"I guess we will always have to watch our manners while we are on board. These people are downright rich, sophisticated and presumably well-mannered," said Oishi.

After that, a girl wearing striped blue, yellow and white shorts, an off-shoulder white top, white slippers and a white paperboy's hat with her hair in a bun ran out of the ship. "Ohayou gozaimasu Lycka-sama!" the girl said in greeting. "I see you've brought your friends along. That's great…" The rest of the conversation was then unheard because the group has moved away to talk by themselves. After about 5 minutes of chatting, the group entered the ship except for the girl. She was about to go aboard when she saw a tall brown-haired boy with glasses that she has not seen in 2 years.

"Oi Kunimitsu-sama!" The girl jogged up to Tezuka as he turned around to see who called him by his first name.

"Ardez-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ardez-san? Since when have you been treating me so formally TEZUKA-SAN?" Kira laughed at this before continuing on, "Anyway…I am a close relative of Itaro-san. Nearly all his nieces and nephews are also on board." She paused for a while before continuing. "So we meet again huh? I haven't seen you in two years. What have you been doing?"

"Tennis."

"Yeah. You haven't been in competitions lately too. What's been keeping you Kuni-kun?" She then turned to look at the rest of the team and said in tease, "Your team perhaps?"

"Kira…" Tezuka said in warning. He knows Kira well enough to be able to tell that she's messing with him again.

"You're buchou aren't you?" Kira was now staring at him teasingly.

Unmoved by her persistence, Tezuka stared at her and then turned away after a while. "Hn."

"Ha! I knew it! You sir, are probably the greatest person I've ever known. I mean seriously. YOU are in the honor roll. YOU'VE won in several tennis competitions. YOU…"

"Kira…" Tezuka said again, trying to make her stop. But she simply continued on and on.

"…Oh! And you also got in the Seigaku team during you freshmen year! Honestly Kunimitsu, is there anything at all that you can't do?"

"To be flexible," Inui said knowingly and grinned as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tezuka turned to look at him, irritation written all over his face. The rest of the team then became silent as they forced to hold in their laughter.

Kira on the other hand just looked at Inui. After that, Kira shifted her gaze towards Tezuka. He looked at him for a while and then burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she had to sit on one of the couches. Momo was the first to laugh out loud. After which, everyone else was laughing except Tezuka.

"What's so funny?" Tezuka demanded.

"Oh come on Kunimitsu-sama…It's hilarious." Kira replied in between fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The team then became quiet and Kira finally stopped laughing.

"Aww Kunimitsu. You're no fun." Kira stood up from her seat and said, "But you have to admit, you're no good at dancing."

"And if I'm not?"

"I dunno. I'm just pointing out a fact here you know. And will you stop taking everything so seriously? You're spoiling our fun," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You still haven't told me what it was that's so funny." Tezuka said, trying to irritate Kira. It's the only way to get her back to her serious self and away from her teasing and playful side.

"Oh shut up. Some things are just not fit to be thought of too much you know."

There was a long silence before Kira decided to speak up. "So BUCHOU, will you not introduce me to your team?"

"Oishi."

Oishi looked up at Tezuka and said, "I think I'd do better with that Ardez-san."

"Please. Call me Kira."

"Right." He started by introducing himself, the fukubuchou of Seigaku's men's tennis team. Then he moved on to introducing the other regulars along with their brief backgrounds. After which, Kira introduced herself: Kira Ardez, half Japanese and half French, 15 yrs old, second year in Clawksford International School.

"Really? So that means you're the same age as Tezuka-buchou." Fuji said.

"That's right. Or you could just say that I'm the same age as you Fuji-san." Kira pointed out.

"Of course." Fuji smiled and opened his eyes to reveal captivating circles of blue. "How long have you known Tezuka, Kira-san?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji but he just smiled at him.

"Kira-san?" said Eiji.

Kira was so overwhelmed by Fuji's blue eyes that she didn't even hear what Fuji just said. It was thanks to Eiji that she was snapped back to reality.

"Wh—What?" She said, unaware of what just happened. "I'm sorry. I must have…uhm…"

Just then, a convoy of limousines arrived at the port. Out came a group of young people wearing Hyotei's tennis jackets. A boy with dark hair that flew away from his face got out of one of the limousines. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled. It was then followed by the squealing of a couple of girls.

"Fan girls. I hate them. Don't you?" Kira asked as he looked at Tezuka. Receiving no answer from her friend, she continued on. "Who's that brat anyway?"

"Atobe Keigo." Tezuka replied placidly.

"Looks like Atobe planned his grand entrance." Kawamura observed.

"Fussshuu…" Kaidoh grunted.

"He never misses to show off doesn't he?" said Echizen.

Kira sighed and said, "Honestly, why do I have to deal with this? Had that stupid Alfonso been awake, he would have been the one to welcome Hyotei."

"But if he was awake, you would not have had the chance to laugh your heart out at Tezuka-buchou's obvious lack of flexibility," said Fuji.

"Fuji! 10—"

But before he could continue, Kira put her finger on Tezuka's lips to stop him from speaking and said, "No laps Kunimitsu. Not as long as I'm here."

The regulars jumped for joy and cheered for Kira.

"Except during your trainings of course," Kira said, trying to make her conditions clear.

"Awww…"

Kira walked up to the Hyotei regulars and said, "Hyotei! You are finally here. _Bienvenue à Le Port Vissiena._ This is the Japanese dock for Jhondrie's Cruise Lines. My name is Kira Ardez and I am here in behalf of Itaro-sama, Jhondrie Cruise Lines' president in Japan. He is currently in Jhondrie's privé l'île, southwest of France and in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. He will be waiting for us there in four days time, when the International Tennis Invitational shall commence."

Atobe stepped forward and bowed in respect. He gestured to himself as he said, "My name is Keigo Atobe, captain of the men's team. In behalf of Hyotei, I would like to thank you and Itaro-shi for this rare opportunity that you have given us."

"Itaro-san only wants the best to represent his country Atobe-sama."

"Of course." Atobe said as he ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"Atobe Keigo. Are you not the heir to the Atobe-Group?"

Atobe smiled with pride at the statement.

'_Idiot_,' Kira thought. "Well, I guess I'd have to say that it's an honor to have met you Atobe-sama," Kira said as she stretched out her arm to shake hands with Atobe. '_Not._' --

Atobe took her hand and instead of shaking it with his own, he bowed a little and kissed the back of her palm. He then looked up at Kira and said, "The honor is all mine mademoiselle." He stood back up and reached his left hand into his right jacket pocket. He held the rose and gave it to Kira. "A red rose for a beautiful lady."

"_Merci._" Kira said, accepting the rose yet emotionally indifferent to Atobe's actions. She then turned around and walked up to Charles. "Charles."

"_Oui manque?_"

"_Donnez-leur une excursion du bateau puis faites-nous joindre les pour le déjeuner._"

"_Oui, naturellement. Il sera fait._"

"Charles will show you around and lead you to your rooms. I shall be expecting you lot to be in the upper deck in half hour." Kira paused and addressed Tezuka, "So I guess I'll get going now Kunimitsu-san." Kira walked up to Tezuka and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Immediately after such a rare action to be done to their buchou, the Seigaku men's team rose in teasing cheers. As if hearing nothing, Kira then turned to look at Atobe. "It was nice meeting you Atobe-sama." She bowed and proceeded to walk inside the ship.

"Please follow me." Charles walked towards the side of the ship where an escalator was waiting for them. As they were nearing the lower deck, Charles officially started the tour. "_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à Étoile De Mer._"

**author's note(s):**

...the French conversations need not be translated...what Kira told Charles were just instructions on what is to be done...which she explained in English to the tennis people right after...it was about the whole upper deck thing...Ü


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own prince of tennis...so don't come rampaging with rage into this house i'm living in because i made a FAN FICTION about an anime i really, really like...for one thing, the house isn't mine,, haha...Ü **

**Conversations:**

Japanese

English

_French_

**_Étoile De Mer:_**

1st floor – upper deck 1: function room, bowling facilities

– upper deck 2: 4 badminton courts

– lower deck: 25m swimming pool, workout gym

2nd floor – rock climbing (extends up to part of the lower deck), 4 regular-sized tennis courts, putting range, infirmary

3rd floor – library, arcade (with pool tables), information (materials for various sports and martial arts can be borrowed here)

4th floor – spa, beauty salon, restaurant, café, shopping boutiques

5th floor – 14 suites that can occupy 2-4 people and 10 suites that can occupy 1-2 people

6th floor – 12 family suites that can occupy 4-8 people

7th floor – 6 deluxe family suites that can occupy 6-12 people

8th floor – engines, employees' rooms, kitchen

**ENJOY! (i hope...) Ü please R&R Ü**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**DAY ONE**_

**_.: Étoile De Mer – function room, 07:34:07 :._**

The setting for the breakfast feast extended up to the lower deck outside the workout gym. Imposing tables and chairs surrounded the pool area as butlers moved about to serve the strewn guests going about their own businesses. A red carpet trailed from the entrance of the elevator, across the lower deck and up to the upper deck. The rectangular function room had three glass walls. The other wall on the other hand was solid and nowhere near transparent as it was the one that connected the function room with the bowling room. It therefore prevented distractions of whatever kind to those using both rooms; but that did not matter now for everyone was busy satiating their hunger and their bloated selves with luscious viands and sundry fare and desserts. The area was impeccably designed. A chandelier hung in the middle of the enclosure. A long table was situated across the room where the cuisine was pleasingly arranged. The guests and hosts mingle with one another as they enjoyed their meal; and a grand meal it truly was!

The Seigaku men's team soon joined this grand banquet and proceeded to dine in smaller groups for each table only seated four. Fuji sat himself across the table from Tezuka to make sure he sees every one of his actions just in case anything…interesting…happens. He looked all around the room looking for no one in particular. Not too far from them sat a small group of the Hyotei regulars; Atobe and a few of the gang. To the front of the room, near the buffet table, sat the lady Kira had called Lycka-sama. She was once again with her friends. Near them sat another group of people whom Fuji knew nothing of; neither name nor face. Near both parties was Kira herself. But beside her was someone he did not recognize, a boy. '_Things just keep on getting interesting, don't they?_'

"Hmm. Another rival, eh?" Oshitari guessed after seeing Kira Ardez, with another boy, entertaining the guests.

"Arn?" Atobe followed Oshitari's gaze and indeed saw a boy with her. He was a few inches taller than she was and, based on his observation, seemed to have a bit of Oriental blood; whether it was Chinese, Japanese or Korean, he couldn't tell. Atobe thought that he must have stared too long, or perhaps even glared, for it was one of Oshitari's annoying statements that broke into his thoughts.

"You've only met her today, Atobe. Don't you think you're being too fast on her?"

Atobe took a second's glance at Oshitari before he looked away and went back to his meal.

Oshitari chuckled at this and said, "Honestly Atobe, you think it isn't palpable?"

"I do not think anything, Oshitari. Now shut up with your stupid talk and finish your food."

"You mean you do not think about anything else but her. You're getting moody again, Atobe. That's not a very good sign." Oshitari took a sip of his wine before speaking once again. "That is, it isn't good for you. We wouldn't want Kira-chan seeing you being in this state whenever you're with us, now would we?" Oshitari paused at this as Atobe glowered at him. And pretending not to see anything, he went on saying, "But of course I wouldn't forget that this is also a sign of something…deep, for lack of a better word. I know you, Atobe. Don't lie to me."

"I did not lie Oshitari; and whoever told you you could call her Kira-chan, arn?"

"Very well then, you do not lie; but you deny."

"I tell you that I do no such thing."

"Then what did you wish to imply when you chided me for calling her by her first name?"

"It is a matter of ethics, Oshitari. You've been living in Japan your whole life. You ought to know that."

"So it is. But perhaps there is more to this than mere ethics."

"Stop your nonsense Oshitari. I wish no more to pursue a pointless argument with you."

"It is pointless as it is meaningful, Atobe."

Atobe had heard quite enough from his friend. Concluding that Oshitari will not cease with his knowing comments, he stood up and left the table to chat with a few other friends.

After Atobe had left him, Oshitari suddenly remembered something. '_But of course, you gave her a rose, did you not? When was the last time you gave a girl a rose, Atobe? As popular as you are, I cannot even recall the last time you did this; the last time you were actually SERIOUS about something like this. Or were you ever?_'

Fuji caught sight of Atobe leaving the table he shared with Oshitari. He left rather lividly and attracted a few of his team member's attentions. He exited the room leaving the few members of Hyotei's men's team behind. '_Perhaps he had an argument with Oshitari and decided to look for other companions._' A few seconds later, he heard Kira mention Tezuka's name and his eyes went directly to look at his buchou. Tezuka seemed to have heard it too for his head tilted a bit, slight yet noticeable. '_What were they talking about, I wonder? But does that matter? Nobody even noticed what she said, save me and Tezuka. That could only mean that he had been listening all the while just as I had been._' By listening, Fuji meant that he was listening to what was perceivable. It could not be helped. They were not exactly near the party and the voices of the other guests chatting away were buzzing in the background of their conversation.

"Kira must like you a lot if she talks about you with her friends, Tezuka."

"She does? How did you know that, Fuji?" Eiji asked. They have been talking about an entirely different thing until Fuji brought up an entirely different topic out of the blue.

'_Just as I thought._' Fuji gave Eiji a smile and nothing more.

"Eh? Oishi, do you know what Fuji is talking about?"

"Not at all, no." He looked at Fuji expectantly, assuming he would give an explanation.

"It's nothing important, really. Let's just keep it between the two of us, alright Tezuka?"

"I'm not sure I am aware of what you speak of, Fuji."

"Oh of course you do. Anyway, I will not be pressing any furthur on the matter at the moment."

Tezuka stared at Fuji with his eternally impassive face. He, of course, knew of what Fuji was trying to say. Curious as he was to why Kira has mentioned him, he did not let his imagination flow. He thought no more of it after that.

"So you're both at it again, huh?" Aristelle Scontry, Kira's French teacher, asked.

"Well, of course we are. It's a fun thing to do, you know?" Kira replied.

"Right. Well, don't you think they'll all get mad at you both when they figure this out?" It was now Lycaña Jhandrine who spoke, Kira's Japanese teacher.

"Oh they won't figure it out."

"So maybe they won't. But they'll eventually know," Lycka said.

"Yeah, it's like you're lying to them or something," Ari agreed.

André Tsun, Kira's companion, replied to this by saying, "All we will do is sort of hint to them all about it so we are not necessarily lying. What they make of it is completely up to their imagination."

"I can't believe this is your idea of fun."

"Well it wasn't actually meant to be a means of having fun. It was something we did to prevent people from getting too close to us. By close, I mean…yes, I know you know what I mean."

"I see; but why?"

"It's a personal…family matter…financial concerns, basically."

"The parents?"

"The parents."

"You find it hard, don't you? Not to be able to be the way you really are to others."

"It's a condition one will eventually get used to. Besides, we can't make friends out of everyone, right?"

"And it's not like we're keeping people away, no. We just…choose who we make friends with."

"And you should know that we only do this kind of thing during special occasions."

Ari raised her eyebrow and said, "Such as?"

"Such as this," Kira replied in her usual sarcastic self.

* * *

**author's note(s):**

…what they were talking about in the last part will be revealed…explained after a couple of chpaters…

…the reason why they do what they do, is because they're all rich and their parents don't really want them to be attached to random people…it's partly a money thing…Ü

btw,, i'm sorry for the delay...i have been trying to upload this second chap since last wed. but i couldn't upload it...i don't know why...it's so annoying...!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own prince of tennis...so don't come rampaging with rage into this house i'm living in because i made a FAN FICTION about an anime i really, really like...for one thing, the house isn't mine,, haha...Ü **

**Conversations:**

Japanese

English

_French_

_**Étoile De Mer**_

1st floor – upper deck 1: function room, bowling facilities

– upper deck 2: 4 badminton courts

– lower deck: 25m swimming pool, workout gym

2nd floor – rock climbing (extends up to part of the lower deck), 4 regular-sized tennis courts, putting range, infirmary

3rd floor – library, arcade (with pool tables), information (materials for various sports and martial arts can be borrowed here)

4th floor – spa, beauty salon, restaurant, café, shopping boutiques

5th floor – 14 suites that can occupy 2-4 people and 10 suites that can occupy 1-2 people

6th floor – 12 family suites that can occupy 4-8 people

7th floor – 6 deluxe family suites that can occupy 6-12 people

8th floor – engines, employees' rooms, kitchen

**ENJOY! (i hope...) Ü please R&R Ü**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**DAY ONE**_

_**.: Étoile De Mer – room 516, 08:57:39 :.**_

'"…_it's an honor to have met you Atobe-sama._"

"_You've only met her today…you're being too fast on her._

"_You're getting moody again, Atobe._

"…_this is also a sign of something…deep…_"

"…_whoever told you you could call her Kira-chan?!_

"_I did not lie…_"

"…_you deny._

"…_what did you wish to imply when you chided me for calling her by her first name?_"

"…_a matter of ethics…_"

"…_there is more to this than mere ethics._"

"_Stop your nonsense… a pointless argument…_"

"_It is pointless as it is meaningful, Atobe._

"…_pointless as it is meaningful…_"'

'_It is as you say it is…_

'_Too fast? Very well, I will slow down if you think of me going too fast about this. I wonder though, what made you think this?'_ Atobe lay on the king-sized bed inside his room as he contemplated upon the earlier events of the day. The room was grand. It was, as it was expected to be, smaller than that of his bedroom. But it could not be helped. How indeed would they fit rooms as big as his in a cruise ship? It would mean less profit of course, for the ship could only accommodate so little a number of people. The space, nevertheless, was remarkably and beautifully maximized. Bravo indeed to the interior designer.

'_That's right. I gave her a rose. Why did I have a rose in my jacket pocket?'_

_Pardon us Keigo but your father and I cannot join you for breakfast today. We have an emergency breakfast meeting to attend and we left very early this morning. Again, I say sorry. We cannot see you leave for your trip. But do enjoy child. We wish you all the best! Strive to win but remember to hold fun in higher regard._

_With much love,_

_Okaa-san_

'_The rose; it came with my mother's note. Though I could not imagine my mother cutting the rose herself in their haste this morning, it was a moving act.' _His mother still, above all, held his highest respect alongside his father. But even more than that respect is his love for her. '_I have always believed that there will never be another woman who I can love more than my mother. But it makes me think; my act of giving that rose. Can that girl make me love her so much that I would surpass that love I feel for my mother? Maybe, maybe not; all lies in the future. There is, though, an even greater dilemma that has been tugging at me from the back of my mind more than an hour ago. Will she accept me? As of now, I ask only of her friendship. But what if she—_

"…_pointless as it is meaningful…"_ Oshitari's voice, yet again, has come back to him.

_Stupid Oshitari; yet I am thankful to him. Pointless, that's what this is. I keep thinking of her yet I do not do anything. I think of her because I admire her; as of now, simply for her beauty. Yet I know there is more than beauty in her to be admired. Surely, I cannot admire something I cannot see nor know. So what to do? What to do? Easy…'_

_**.: Étoile De Mer – 09:26:51 :.**_

'_Where the hell is she?'_ He went up the lower deck to see if the girl has spent her morning in the pool. He went to all the sports facilities to check where she could have gone to. Atobe has passed through every shop in the fourth floor but still, nothing. '_This is a cruise ship for goodness' sake! Where could she possibly be spending her time to have fun? The library? No way. The arcade? I'll take my chances.'_

Having finally given up on his search, Atobe proceeded to wander to random places in the ship. He walked on and on, not certain where to go next nor what time it already is. Walking for a long time didn't seem to tire him. '_This day stinks. I wasn't even able to see her again. What kind of girl—Oh God.'_

"Atobe-san"

"Ardez-san…you're alone."

"Yes indeed. Your observation skills are admiring, Atobe-san." Kira managed a smile, more for her own wit than anything else. She wonders, though, how Atobe will take it.

"You mock me Ardez-san?" Somehow, Atobe found himself smiling as well.

"Oh do I? No Atobe-san, of course not."

"You have to know though, Ardez-san, that my observation skills are indeed good. In tennis, I am able to know my opponent's weakness within a few games, sometimes even within a few hits."

"So you do. Impressive," Kira replied impassively.

'_Unbelievable reaction!' _Sensing that this conversation was going nowhere, Atobe decided to change the topic. "Tell me Ardez-san, is it just for Aphrodite (1), as beautiful as she is, to be left alone and the praises for her to cease?"

Kira paused to think why Atobe asked her such a question. She looked at him in slight confusion but he merely smirked and offered no explanation. '_It seems to be a random question. But then, I don't think he will ask me this for no reason. Unless…'_ Kira chuckled as she realized the meaning behind his query. Atobe was pertaining to her, comparing her to a Greek goddess.

"I see it's finally hit you."

"Yes, well," Kira replied. "I should tell you that even the grandest of gods need a time of solitude."

"Of course."

"Your mind games are quite amusing Atobe-san."

Atobe grinned at this, followed by him running his hand thtough his hair. But once again, his move that surely sends all other girls screaming…well, it was met by Ardez-san's apathetic expression.

"Know too, that I am actually meeting someone in a few minutes. So don't worry my dear Eros(2), I won't be alone for too long. I was actually just heading to the—"

"Kira!"

Kira turned to see André coming towards her. "André! What're you…? You're here."

"Yes I am. Of course I have to take care of you, you know."

"So what, you're my bodyguard now?"

"Very funny."

"Neither are you."

"Quit playing Kira. You have to come with me, it's important."

"What? But—"

Turning to talk to Atobe, André said, "I hope you two weren't talking about anything important 'cause I have to take Kira away from you now."

"André, that's just rude. We were talking here and—"

"It's Mr. Itaro."

"Oh…" Kira sighed before continuing on, "I'm sorry Atobe-san but I have to—"

"No that's alright. Go ahead."

"I'm really sorry. Next time?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and next time, ease up with the flattery…and the swanking too."

"I see you deem my vanity as rather odious." Atobe smirked before continuing, "But nevertheless, I'll try that."

_**.: Étoile De Mer – 3**__**rd**__** floor hallway, 10:42:19 :.**_

"Now that's the Atobe you don't talk to everyday."

"Oshitari. I should have known. Don't tell me you followed me around?"

"Of course not. Do you take me for a stupid man, Atobe? I don't have to confirm what I already know to be true."

"Rather, what you believe to be true." Atobe began to walk away.

Oshitari chuckled at the statement before saying, "You are a funny man Atobe Keigo. But I know you more than you think. I am not one to fall for your denials."

"Believe what you want to believe, Oshitari; see if I care."

"That's exactly it. You care too much about what I say that you get all upset and defensive."

Atobe glared at his friend before deciding that retorting will only expose his feelings all the more. "Che!" With this, he turned to leave.

_**.: Étoile De Mer – restaurant, 12:39:52 :.**_

"He is so cute…"

"What?! Rei, he's twelve," said Eika Mizuki.

"That doesn't take away the fact that he is actually good-looking."

"You wanna talk good-looking? Maybe you should look a little bit more to the right," said Miyu Sazami. "See that guy with brown hair and a camera? Oh god…that's Fuji Syuuske. Kira says he's Seigaku's tennis tensai. And he's not only a genius, he likes photography too! He's been carrying that camera of his since—"

"Okay…stalker much?" Amaya Saito said more in amusement than vexation.

Almost immediately after that, Miyu choked on her milk shake and Yuuki saw Fuji rise from his seat. "She's fine!" Yuuki called. "We can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked in concern.

"Yeah." Yuuki then turned to Miyu to make sure she was alright.

Rei Miyazawa, who was as clueless as Yuuki was as to what happened, questioned the group, "What was that about?"

Eika answered to this with delight. "Fuji-san probably saw Miyu-chan staring at him so he gave her a smile. Your reaction was priceless Miyu!"

"Shut up. And stop laughing...as if it isn't already embarrassing enough. And you idiot Yuuki, why didn't you let him help me?!"

"What?! So I'm in fault now?"

Just then, a group of boys near the corner of the room erupted in laughter.

"Check it out Yuuki. Looks like your Atobe-san is having the time of his life."

"He is so hot…"

"No he's not."

"Maybe you should get those contact lenses checked Yuuki."

"Hey, hey…no need to be too harsh."

"And such good friends you are indeed!" Yuuki said sarcastically although she knew they were all just playing around. "Oh well, at least Eika agrees with me."

"Woah. No, no, no, no…you got it wrong, my dear. I never said I agreed."

"Yeah? Well why are you asking them to stop insulting him then."

"Because he's not worth insulting. Some people are more deserving of our skill in insulting you know."

"Oh? Like who then?"

"Oh my dear friend Yuuki, acting like the naïve and clueless girl that she isn't." Kira had just entered the restaurant with Tezuka who sat with them at their table. Apparently, Kira's statement made such an impact to the group that all they could do was laugh. "We all know who Eika is pertaining to," she said teasingly as Yuuki followed her gaze to the table where Lycka and her friends sat.

"What's this all about?" Tezuka inquired as he and Kira checked the menu.

"It's an inside joke. We love teasing Yuuki about that boyfriend of hers."

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm far from dreaming of that actually happening."

"Right…so anyway," Kira said skeptically. "You know Lycka-sama, yes?"

"Yeah. She's your Japanese teacher right?" Tezuka replied as he looked for Lycaña's table.

"Yep. As you see now, she's with her friends. All of them are teachers; they teach in various prestigious universities but they are all for hire in case anyone wants to study discretionary subjects or advanced lessons. That lone guy seated with them is Leio le Schant. He teaches English, basically. Saila-san, Yuuki's father, employed Monsiuer Le Schant to become Yuuki's private teacher in Literature and its history. I don't know what various topics they dwelled upon. What I do know is that Yuuki-chan has developed a kind of…fondness for her dear professor."

"Shut up."

"So why do you love insulting him behind his back?" Tezuka asked.

"Quite honestly, I'm not sure of the exact reason as to why we do it. I guess because it's kind of fun."

"That's just messed up."

As Kira's circle of friends continued on with their conversation, Atobe once again found himself staring at the girl. Moments after, he noticed, from his peripheral view, one of his team mates staring at him. Upon seeing who it was, he said, "Don't you even start, Oshitari. Be thankful I even let you sit here with us."

"I wasn't saying anything, Atobe."

"But you were about to."

"You assumed I was about to. I would not have spoken had you not talked to me first. But since you opened it up anyway, I guess now would be the right time to tell you: Tezuka has a considerable head start compared to you."

"One more word—"

"What do you mean Oshitari?"

"Tezuka? What's he got anything to do with buchuo?"

"Guys—" Clearly, that simple argument led to utter chaos among the Hyotei regulars. After much confusion, Oshitari has been pushed to reveal what it was that he and Atobe were talking about. In his anger, Atobe forced Oshitari to leave the table. Adding fuel to the fire, he saw Oshitari approach Kira's table. '_What's he planning to do now?!_' To his utmost surprise, Kira happily agreed to have him with them at their table. '_What the hell?_'

"I'm sorry to intrude."

"That's all right. You know your company is always welcome with us, Yuushi."

"Ardez-san, I don't think—"

"It's ok. Kunimitsu knows."

"He does?"

"I do. She told me about it earlier in the library."

"I see. Your friends too?"

"They've known ever since the day I found out about it. What were you and Atobe-san arguing about just now?"

"You…again."

* * *

**author's note(s):**

--

"Tell me Ardez-san, is it just for **Aphrodite**, as beautiful as she is, to be left **alone** and the praises for her to cease?"

--

…just in case you didn't get this part…Atobe compared Kira (her beauty in particular) to Venus, the Greek goddess of beauty which reminds me,, Atobe loves Greek right? …and he asked her that question because as Atobe has said and as Kira has confirmed…she was alone at that time…get it? …I'm sorry I'm confusing you guys…Ü

Aphrodite (aka Venus) is the goddess of Love and Beauty…she was said to be the "irresistable goddess who stole away even the wits of the wise."

Eros (Cupid in Latin) was said to be the "fairest of the deathless gods." In the earlier accounts on Eros, he was said to be the occasional companion of Aphrodite.

…the last part (the one where Oshitari joins Kira's table) is another mystery that will be explained later in the story…Ü


End file.
